Happy ever after
by CoolKat Avalon
Summary: How will Harry react when he wakes up in pain in the middle of the night at the dursley's. Slash Mpreg.


Harry suppressed a groan as pain shot up his back again. It had started as a dull ache in his lower back about four in the afternoon. It was now almost two am and it had only gotten worse. He hadn't mentioned it to his aunt for fear of how she would react. Harry groaned as the pain lanced up his back again. He had to get up. At this rate he'd wake up the whole house. Then again, Harry thought as he bent double in pain that might not be such a bad idea.

Harry made his way over to the door slowly, stopping every few steps to hiss in pain. This was so not good. Stepping out into the hall he quickly turned on the light blinking at the sudden brightness. Harry gritted his teeth for what was about to come.

"Aunt Petunia." He winced as he heard his voice, shaky as it was. "Aunt Petunia, I think I need… I think I might…" His Aunt opened her bedroom door blearily just as Harry gasped bending over as the pain shot through his stomach. She narrowed her eyes as she took the situation in even as she moved to help her nephew.

"How on earth didn't you notice earlier?" She demanded. "SIRI! DUDLEY! Get up NOW." She yelled at the other doors on the landing. There was a yell, a dull thump and a muffled yelp. Dudley appeared first from his room having successfully managed to get out of his bed without falling to the floor. Something Sirius didn't manage to avoid as evidenced by him emerging from his and Petunias bedroom rubbing his head though moving with no less speed.

"What's happening?" The dark haired man asked wand held out in front of him. You could tell he wasn't really awake yet or he would have realised immediately what was happening.

"Put that away." Petunia snapped, rolling her eyes in exasperation. "Dudley go get Piers right now. I don't care how you get him here just do it." Dudley nodded even as he started moving to the stairs. He paused at the bottom long enough to grab a coat before leaving.

Harry gasped again immediately gaining the attention of the other two.

"It's okay Harry, relax, just hold my hand and breathe. That's it in and out, in and out. Sirius take his other hand or I'll break yours." Sirius quickly moved to his godsons other side and took his hand though he quickly regretted it. Petunia may have threatened to break his hand if he didn't but it felt as if Harry was trying to do that anyway.

"Come on Harry you're okay." Harry glared at him as the pain started to recede.

"I'd like to see you do this." He snapped as Sirius blanched. Petunia also glared at him.

"Siri go get the bag while we head downstairs." She moved Harry's hand so she could wrap an arm around his waist before gently turning him around and guiding him down the stairs slowly. She just hoped nothing happened on the way down. They had to stop once briefly half way down but finally made it to the bottom, Sirius behind them, just as Piers and Dudley got back.

"Why can't you tell me what's wrong with him?" Piers' was demanding as they walked through the door. Like Dudley he was wearing a coat over his night cloths. As soon as he stepped into the house he saw Harry and walked over to him.

"Harry, are you okay? Dudley said you were going to hospital? What's wrong love?" He had his arms wrapped around Harry as soon as he reached him, quickly kissing him on the forehead before starting his mini interrogation. It was then Sirius interrupted.

"We really need to get moving." Harry nodded grimacing as another pain hit him.

"Harry? Harry what's wrong?" Piers asked when he felt Harry stiffen. Harry shook his head. When the pain subsided he responded.

"I'm alright. Dudley?" He turned to look at his cousin. "Can you call Hermione let her know what's happening and she'll tell everyone else?" Dudley nodded.

"Sure I'll keep her up-dated if you keep me up-dated." His mother nodded as she and Sirius moved closer to the pair holding each other.

"Right well lets get going." Sirius said with slightly false bravado. Stepping closer still he used the hand holding the over night bag to grab the young couples arms as Petunia did the same making sure they were all touching it. Piers frowned at the two of them in confusion.

"It's time." Sirius spoke. They all felt the pull around their middles as the portkey activated. Piers turned his head frantically as their surroundings changed.

"What the hell?" He frowned. They had arrived in a white sterile looking waiting room with a reception desk that Sirius now moved over to.

"Welcome to St Mungo's, how may I help you?"

"My godson has gone into labour." He told the woman behind the desk. Piers choked as he looked between the woman behind the desk, his boyfriend in his arms who was avoiding looking at him and said boyfriend's godfather. She glanced up at them briefly before pulling out a form.

"Your godson's name and doctors name?" She asked. Sirius gritted his teeth in preparation.

"Harry Potter…" The receptionist looked up sharply before bending her head and filling in the form. "And Dr Sinclair."

She nodded as she continued writing. An orderly approached them.

"Take Mr Potter to exam room three." She told the man who also looked at Harry before indicating the way. "Dr Sinclair will be with you shortly." She told Sirius before he turned to follow his family. He nodded to show he had heard.

When Sirius caught up to the others Harry had already been situated on the exam bed and appeared to be trying to break his boyfriends hand as he struggled through another contraction. Piers was looking stressed as he tried to sooth him. Petunia glanced up at him from her place on the other side of Harry holding his hand.

He and Petunia had gotten together after she had thrown Vernon Dursley out for the way he was treating her nephew. She had given Dudley the option of what to do since he was old enough to do what he wanted and he had decided to stay and get to know his cousin. That was now a little over two years ago. Not long after Harry and Piers had started seeing each other. It had been hard on them with Harry away at boarding school but he came home for the holidays and they stuck together.

When Petunia had first realised Harry was sick they had taken him to the doctors for a check-up only to discover that he was pregnant. The three of them himself, Dudley and Petunia had spent the following seven months since finding out about Harry's condition trying unsuccessfully to persuade him to tell Piers not only about being a wizard and magic in general but also about the baby they had created. The younger wizard had dodged and stalled for as long as he could and then flat out refused to

listen to reason on the matter.

Just then the doctor walked in. He examined Harry and asked the usual questions, When did the contractions start, have they been consistant and how far apart are they. Sirius nearly yelled at his godson when he admitted to feeling the first signs at around four that afternoon, more than ten hours ago. The contractions were now two minutes apart and the doctor wanted everyone to pick a space in the room out of the birthing teams way were they could be the best help as it was highly likely the baby wouldn't be waiting much longer. As Piers and Pet were already holding his hands Sirius moved around to stand above his head slightly to his right near Pet.

"Alright Harry when the next contraction hits I want you to push alright?" Harry nodded. Petunia was again encouraging him to breathe in short bursts the way they taught at birthing classes. Harry wanted to bite her head of for it but knew she was only trying to help.

"It's alright Harry I'm here. Come on love." Piers whispered to him. He couldn't believe how well Piers was coping with everything that was happening around him.

"I Love you." He whimpered.

"I know you do. I love you to. I love you Harry and I'll love the baby." Harry cried out as the contraction hit.

"Alright Harry push. That's it a bit more." Harry panted as the contraction subsided only to be replaced almost immediately by another one. Screwing up his face Harry pushed as hard as he could. Ten minutes later he heard a small cry as the baby left his body.

"Congratulations Mr Potter it's a boy."

Harry burst into tears when he heard that. Piers kissed him. "Well done love."

The doctor then coached him through the afterbirth, which was at least easier. When he was done and had been cleaned up a nurse came over to them with a blue blanket.

"Here you are Mr Potter." She smiled as she placed the baby into his arms. Harry held back a sob as he looked into the baby blue eyes blinking tiredly at him. He felt Piers next him move so that he was almost sat on the bed while them holding them both in his arms. The doctors left followed shortly by Petunia and Sirius who said they'd be back after they had let Dudley know what had happened. Harry barely heard them as he stared at the small face of his child, his son.

"I wish you'd told me you were a wizard Harry." Harry looked up at Piers in shock.

"How…"

"I have a cousin who's a," He frown in thought. "A muggleborn?" Harry nodded at the term. "We lost contact when they first found out because my mum though it was evil or something. I got in touch with him again after she left two years ago. He told me all about the wizarding world and the differences between the two worlds. For a while I really liked the idea of dating a wizard because I'd still be able to have my own kids one day. I gave up on that idea when we got together." He paused to look at the bundle in Harry's arms. The baby was sleeping its eyes half lidded.

"I wasn't sure how you'd react. I got scared and everyone kept telling me I had to tell you and it just made it worse and then the further I put it of I…" He stopped and looked up at the other man. Piers kissed the top of his head again pulling him even closer.

"It's okay. I know you probably don't want to hear it but the hormones probably weren't helping." Harry glared at him weakly. "And I know now. If I'd found out in say five years I might have been a bit upset." Harry chuckled. "What are we going to call him?"

"Not sure. I like Daniel and Nathan. What do you think?"

"Daniel." He rolled the name around his tongue a couple of times. "I like it."

"Remind me to thank your cousin for beating me to the punch when it came to telling you about wizards cause I probably would have made a mess of it." Piers laughed.

"Love, you could in no way have made a bigger hash of it then Colin."

"Colin?" Harry looked up at him.

"Yeah Colin Creevey he's about a year younger then us. And my other cousin is called Denis, why?

"Your cousin is Colin and you didn't figure out that I'm a wizard."

"Should I have? I mean, he doesn't tell me about every single person he's met from the wizarding world. I think the only person he's mentioned with any frequency is someone called…" He stopped in shock and looked down at Harry. "Harry. You… you're the 'boy-who-lived' he was talking about?" Harry shifted uncomfortably.

"I hate that title." He grumbled.

"Oh my god!" Harry glanced at Piers to find his eyes were open so wide it was almost comical. Except this was his boyfriend and he didn't want to see any of the hero worship he encountered in the wizarding world, in his eyes. He felt the arms around he tightening even more though not enough to disturb the baby.

"I can't believe I almost lost you and never even knew it." Harry sighed. He wasn't getting star struck.

"I…" Harry was interrupted by a commotion in the hall outside his door. The two looked over with a little difficulty due to the positions they were sat in but were able to see it just before it swung open and a large group of people, a good portion of them red heads, swarmed in. Harry groaned.

"What's the matter? And who are all these people?"

"I am very sorry to tell you 'Welcome to the family'." Piers blinked as he looked at his boyfriend and all the people who were gathering around their bed, the meaning of Harry's words sinking in.

"Oh dear…"

"Piers, what are you doing here?" Piers looked up in shock at his younger cousin who was stood next to a red headed girl. Harry grinned as he looked up at him, answering before his boyfriend had a chance.

"Everyone this is Daniel." He moved the blankets so they could see his face. Everyone turn to look at the baby, the women all sighing making most of their male counter parts roll their eyes. "Daniel Potter-Polkis." He couldn't stop smiling as he felt Piers kiss the top of his head again.


End file.
